You Saw Him First, but I Saw Him Second
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Mizuki meets an old accquaintance of Yuuta. They have a catfight. Yuuta...gets mad. [one-sided MizukiYuuta, one-sided SaekiYuuta, MizukiSaeki]


A/N: I'm not too sure of Saeki's personality, so hopefully I don't mangle him too badly. I don't know why Mizuki ended up sounding so...slutty, either. Lately when I try to write Mizuki, it ends up as humor. He's that kind of guy, I guess. This is courtesy of my sister, who wrote down random pairings for me. I think she was trying to gross me out, but she actually came up with a few good ones. 

****

You Saw Him First -- But I Saw Him Second

It's been said that a person's eyes are a mirror to their soul. How much merit the saying had, he wasn't quit sure; but it was quite certain that if it were true, this person before him would have a very, very lovely soul.

He just wasn't given to those kind of thoughts, though, so why something like that would strike him so randomly, right at this moment, was a little odd.

Saeki Koujirou had very beautiful eyes, though, and even Mizuki Hajime was impressed by them. Mizuki was rarely impressed by anyone's looks but his own, so this was an occasion that had to be remembered. 

Mizuki had come in search of Yuuta for some special training (for tennis, not the variety he would have preferred, unfortunately) and had found this stranger in his room. The stranger had introduced himself in a very friendly manner, and had made Mizuki quite suspicious.

"Are you a friend of Yuuta's?"

Friend? Mizuki really didn't think that Yuuta considered him a 'friend'. Maybe 'relentless slave driver' was more like it. Still, he knew that Yuuta had a special soft spot for him, since he'd given him a new home at St Rudolph and all. Still, that special soft spot wasn't nearly as special and soft as Mizuki would have liked. In fact, it was entirely frustrating sometimes how...clueless Yuuta could be about some things.

"Yes," Mizuki replied. Friend was a close enough term for the purposes of this conversation with someone he'd only just met, and was very curious about. "Are you?"

"Childhood friends," Saeki replied. "I just came for a visit."

"Ah, I see."

"He just went to the can. He'll be back in a minute. You came here to see him, right?"

"...yes." Mizuki was a little put off by Saeki's cheerful blunt manner. He really didn't need to _know_ that Yuuta was... 'in the can', as he so eloquently put it. Although that did answer the question of where Yuuta had got to, it was purely too much fine detail. He seated himself in the chair by the desk, opting out of joining Saeki on the bed. Although, that prospect was quite fascinating, since Saeki was rather attractive, after all.

Yuuta returned at the very moment that Mizuki was contemplating making a proposition. Mizuki thought that was probably for the best, since the bed was Yuuta's anyway, and he might not like returning to his room to find other people in it. Besides, he wasn't even sure if Saeki would have accepted the proposition or not.

"Mizuki-san!"

"Yuuta...I came to get you for some special training, but I see you have a guest."

"This is Saeki. He was a friend of aniki's, when we were little."

"I already introduced myself to your friend Mizuki here," Saeki said. 

"Mizuki-san is the manager of the tennis team," Yuuta said. He glanced back and forth between the two visitors. 

Mizuki got the feeling that Yuuta wanted him to leave. He wondered why. Yuuta didn't usually have a problem with him being in the room. He didn't have any idea of Mizuki's ulterior motives, so there was no reason for him to be suspicious. 

"I went to visit Fuji the other day, and we started talking about things...and Yuuta came up." Saeki grinned. "Would you like to hear some embarrassing stories from Yuuta's younger days, Mizuki-san?"

Yuuta blushed. Mizuki felt a particularly evil grin coming on. From the looks of things, Saeki knew some _particularly_ embarrassing things. Mizuki loved blackmail material. Even if he didn't plan to use it against Yuuta, the fact is, he would _know_, and Yuuta would forever onward be embarrassed anytime Mizuki _hinted_ at it. "Oh yes, yes I would."

"Mizuki-_san_!"

~~~~~

Mizuki decided that, for some reason, he liked Saeki...even beyond his appealing exterior. It irked him, a little. Mizuki didn't usually _like_ anyone, except for maybe Yuuta, and...well, himself. He liked himself quite a lot, because he was (naturally) perfect...and he liked Yuuta because Yuuta was very cute (even if he was impossible to seduce). 

Now he had to add one more person to his list, but he didn't really have a reason yet. Maybe it was purely because they had one thing in common; they liked to see Yuuta blush.

Saeki seemed to be much better at that than Mizuki, however. Yuuta had become progressively redder through the entire visit. Ah, to have that kind of power over him! It wasn't _exactly_ the kind of power that Mizuki wanted, but it was very effective nonetheless.

He wondered just how this Saeki...felt...about Yuuta. His possessive instincts kicked in; Yuuta was _his_ now, even if he didn't realize it yet (and even if Mizuki hadn't exactly mentioned that to one Fuji Syusuke, who tended to be very possessive of his little brother).

Funny, how he could be jealous like that when he'd had no qualms whatsoever about considering the seduction of Saeki earlier -- on Yuuta's own bed, no less. He was definitely not a one-man man, even when it came to Yuuta...but he expected Yuuta to be completely faithful to him...one day, when he finally got the message across. He had to get the message across _gently_ though, just right, or he risked losing Yuuta forever--or a punch that might destroy his beautiful face. Either way wouldn't be pleasant.

Life was just unfair that way, sometimes.

Which brought Mizuki back to his original thought. He really did enjoy Saeki's company, even though at this point he should have developed a hatred for him, and he should be planning on how to make Saeki's life miserable...Ah, but Mizuki was devoting most of his time these days on beating Fuji Syusuke; whether by his own tennis skills or with Yuuta's, it didn't really matter. All the "let's destroy Fuji Syusuke!" was rather tiring, so maybe he just didn't have the energy left for Saeki...

No, that was ridiculous. There was _always_ energy for destroying someone.

Mizuki really did like Saeki, after all.

~~~~~

It just so happened that Saeki came back for another visit, not too long after the first.

"I don't know why I didn't visit before! We had so much fun, last time," Saeki said, smiling at Yuuta in a way that reminded him all too much of his baka aniki. Smiles just weren't the same anymore. He swore an silent oath to whatever deities were listening that he would never smile again.

He also swore that he was never going to let Mizuki and Saeki within two feet of each other anymore. They made a deadly combination; Mizuki, who liked to hear embarrassing information, and Saeki, who liked to give it. Yuuta didn't know if Saeki had any stories left to tell -- not after the extra-long Yuuta torture session that had gone on last time, but he was pretty sure that he would be able to make some up if he didn't. He seemed to gain some unnatural pleasure from teasing Yuuta, just like his baka aniki. And everyone else in the whole damn world.

Yuuta allowed himself to wallow in self-pity for a moment.

"Yuuta..."

Yuuta blinked. Had Saeki been talking to him all this time?

"Sorry," he mumbled. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that I've been too shy to come and see you. I didn't know if you'd want me around or not."

Yuuta wondered if he should tell the truth in this case, or if it was more polite to answer with a lie. He didn't want Saeki around if it meant enduring what he had last time! Ah, but Saeki was his friend, and not a bad guy, even though he was evil.

"I don't mind you visiting," Yuuta replied. There, that was true enough. Now, to keep Mizuki away...

"Yuuta-kun!"

Oh, how that sing-song voice made him want to cry, sometimes.

Mizuki poked his head inside Yuuta's room, and was surprised to see Saeki sitting on the bed.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "How nice to see you, Saeki-kun. Have you come for another visit?"

Yuuta heard "Do you have any more deep dark secrets of Yuuta's that you can share with me?"

"I think I'll start coming here more often now," Saeki replied.

Yuuta heard, "Of course I do. I love torturing the poor boy."

Yuuta felt slightly faint.

"Yuuta-kun, where are you going?"

Yuuta mumbled something unintelligible, and then he disappeared, presumably from the face of the earth.

"He's so cute when he blushes!" Saeki exclaimed.

Mizuki's eyes narrowed. He looked suspiciously like...a jealous boyfriend. "Yes, he's very cute when he blushes."

It was Saeki's turn to narrow his eyes. "Fuji told me that you're destroying him."

Mizuki reached up to twirl his hair. "I am _not_ destroying Yuuta."

"You taught him a move that could do permanent damage."

"I didn't intend for it to cause him any damage."

"I see."

There was silence. They measured each other up. Mizuki thought that his previous assessment must be wrong -- somewhere inside he must strongly dislike this Saeki.

"Fuji Syusuke just has a grudge against me for stealing his brother away from him," Mizuki said, haughtily. He wanted to have the last word. Mizuki Hajime _always_ had the last word.

"You know, that isn't so far from the truth."

Mizuki blinked. Of course he was always right, but he wasn't used to people admitting that he was always right, especially people associated with Fuji Syusuke. That caught him off-guard.

"Fuji's worried about his little brother. He's worried that _you_ are destroying him."

Mizuki raised an eyebrow. (Oh, he _knew_ he was sexy when he did that!) "Did you come back here just to accuse me?"

"No, I came back to see Yuuta again," Saeki replied. "But since we're alone, I thought it was a good time to do the accusing thing. I was going to talk to you about it last time, but I never got a chance."

"I see."

"I don't really think that you _are_ trying to destroy him though. I just think you're trying to seduce him."

Mizuki was going to deny it, but realized that Saeki would never believe it. 

"How do you know I haven't already?" Mizuki asked.

"Something about the way your eye twitches when you purr at him, and he doesn't get it."

Mizuki's eye twitched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He does the same thing to me."

Mizuki and Saeki's eyes met. They had just discovered kindred spirits.

"He doesn't have a _clue_," Mizuki said in exasperation, "And I can't teach him _anything_, because he doesn't even realize that I'm _trying._"

"I've been really blunt with him a few times. That doesn't work either. He thinks I'm kidding. Or else he just doesn't want to believe it."

"He's so impossible!"

"Ah, but he's cute."

"True enough."

"...but he's _mine._"

"That is where I beg to differ."

"I saw him _first._"

"That is, as they say, tough shit." Mizuki grinned. "Because I saw him _second_ and now he's mine."

"What the _hell_ are you two talking about?" Yuuta growled. At some point, he had returned to the room and remained unnoticed.

"We're just fighting over you, Yuuta-kun," Mizuki replied. "I'll win in a moment."

"No, you won't."

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Shut up already! Neither of you will win! Nobody _owns_ me! For the love of God! Get the hell out of my room!"

Mizuki and Saeki soon found themselves on the opposite side of Yuuta's door.

"It appears that we have both blown our chances."

"Yes."

"In that case...would you like to accompany me to my chambers?"

"The fancy talk isn't necessary. But yes."

Yes, Mizuki really did like Saeki, after all.

~~~~~


End file.
